


With love

by michyeo31



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michyeo31/pseuds/michyeo31
Summary: A collection of Saerom's birthday letters to Gyuri.





	1. December 27, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try something different :) cross posted in aff. Happy birthday, Gyul~

Dear Gyuri,

Happy birthday! ^o^

We only met this year but it feels like we have been friends for a long time. Ever since Hayoung’s birthday party, we have been talking quite often and we even went out a few times. I enjoyed every moment I spent with you. Thank you for all the good and happy memories that we made this year. Let’s continue having them in the coming year!

If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always here for you. I will always cheer for you and help you whenever I can!

Again, happy birthday~ I hope you get to eat lots of yummy food and feel very loved on your special day.

With love,  
Saerom 


	2. December 27, 2016

Dear JangGyul,

When I was younger, my dad told me that I can wish for something when the clock strikes at twelve during the New Year. Is it silly of me that I still believe this? But I can’t help but think it’s real because I got my wish for this year.

I wished that we will get closer and our friendship will be beautiful.

You agree, right? That we did get closer? I’ll leave the beautiful friendship to your judgement hehe

But really, I’m so thankful for your existence in my life. When we first met, I didn’t think we’d have this kind of connection with each other. Although I had a feeling that you were going to be someone special in my life~ As we talked more, I grew to love and appreciate you and the friendship that we have. 

Thank you for always being there for me. I had a lot of doubts and worries, but you always gave me comforting words and your presence made me feel safe. I hope I was able to do the same for you.

Gyuri who has become more precious to me within the past year, happy birthday~ 

They say love will help you grow... I love you! Let’s grow beautifully, individually and together.

With love,   
Romsae


	3. December 27, 2018

Dear Gyuri,

Honestly, I’m not sure on how to start this but I’ll write everything I want, wanted and should have said to you…

I don’t know what happened last year. One day we were fine, then the next day it felt like we were distant from each other. I wanted to talk to you, and when I did, but it felt empty. I thought maybe you were busy and you needed time for yourself, so that’s what I did. I didn’t know how long you would need… I thought about you a lot. Whenever I was idle, my mind would always drift to you. I wanted to help you, but I wasn’t sure how. So I just waited.

When we finally had a proper conversation, it didn’t go the way I expected it to be. We shared our honest feelings. We were both hurt. The both of us had a lot of pent up emotions, but I know you had more.

I’m sorry. I felt like I failed you as a friend. 

I cried a lot that night. I’m not saying this to make you feel bad or anything, but I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I cried because I should’ve understood you. I cried because I was too scared to approach you. I cried because I didn’t want to lose you.

But I’m glad that we talked it out and fixed things between us. It felt like all the heavy feelings in me disappeared when we hugged. 

I’m also sorry for not writing a letter last year… But let’s move on from everything that happened and welcome the new things with a better and happier heart.

Happy birthday, Gyuri ♥ I admire you for your bravery and strength, but please don’t forget to take care of yourself too. I’m always thankful to you and I love you.

With love,   
Saerom


	4. December 27, 2019

Dear JangGyul,

Earlier this month, we saw the first snow together~ It was unexpected, but it was beautiful. When we stood there while watching the snow, it reminded me of you. You were an unexpected blessing in my life and even though we had some rough patches, we still came through. 

Before, I wished that we would never get into a fight. I just couldn’t imagine us having one. But… that happened… and honestly, I’m thankful that it did. We’re a lot closer now. We understand each other much better than we used to. 

I know I say this often, but thank you. I enjoy every single moment when I’m with you.

Happy birthday to my happy virus~ Stay warm and don’t get sick. This winter is much colder than the previous ones. If you ever need a warm hug, just give me a call 0_<

Kidding aside, I care for you a lot and thank you for taking care of me too. You are someone very dear to me and you will always will be.

Just like every year, every month and every day~ I love you~

With love,   
Romsae


	5. December 27, 2020

Dear Gyuri-yah,

It’s getting harder for me to write letters because it feels like I have written everything I want to say in my previous ones. 

But something really beautiful happened to us. 

Thank you for everything. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being you.

Let’s continue having precious moments, may it be big or small, simple or grand. I’m really happy to have you in my life.

Happy birthday ♥ I hope you’ll always be happy and healthy. I’ll do everything that I can to stay by your side and to keep that smile on your face.

It feels like I have said this a lot of times, but it also feels like it isn’t enough…

I love you. I love you so much. Always.

With love,   
Saerom-ah


End file.
